Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As a core technology of the information age, image display devices capable of displaying a variety of information on a screen are becoming increasingly thinner, lighter, and more portable and functional. In particular, organic light emitting diode display devices include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which use a thin light emitting layer disposed between electrodes, thus advantageously enabling realization of a thin film like paper.
The organic light emitting diode includes a first electrode which is an anode connected to a thin film transistor formed in each sub-pixel region of a substrate, an emission layer and a second electrode which is a cathode. The organic light emitting diode emits light based on a driving current between the first and second electrodes. That is, based on the driving current, holes recombine with electrons in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons, and thus the light is emitted upon transition of exitons to a ground state.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are sectional views illustrating a general organic light emitting diode display device.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the general organic light emitting diode display device includes a thin film transistor formed in each sub-pixel on the substrate 10 and an organic light emitting diode connected to the thin film transistor. The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer 15, a gate insulating film 20, a gate electrode 25, an interlayer insulating film 30, a source electrode 35s and a drain electrode 35d. The organic light emitting diode includes a first electrode 45, an organic light emitting layer 55 and a second electrode 60. The organic light emitting diode is distinguished from another organic light emitting diode of an adjacent sub-pixel by a bank insulation film 50.
Protective members 65, 70 and 75 are formed so as to cover the organic light emitting diode. The protective members 65, 70 and 75 are formed in a display region but also in a non-display region surrounding the display region so as to completely cover the organic light emitting diode. In addition, an encapsulation 85 such as a glass or film is adhered to the protective members 65, 70 and 75 by an adhesive agent 80 thereby bonding the encapsulation 85 to the substrate 10.
The protective members 65, 70 and 75 and the encapsulation 85 protect the organic light emitting diode from foreign matter such as moisture or oxygen. In general, foreign matter 95 permeates along the side surface of the organic light emitting diode display device which cannot be protected by the encapsulation 85. Accordingly, in the general organic light emitting diode display device, width of a region in which the adhesive agent 80 is formed should be increased in order that passage of moisture and oxygen permeated into the side surface is increased by the adhesive agent 80, as shown in FIG. 1B. However, in this case, it is impossible to implement a narrow bezel due to increased width of the non-display region.